Long Enough
by Neusuada
Summary: After the human transmutation Edward is in the rockbell house recovering, but what if there was a part that you didn't see...Edward/Winry.


_**Long Enough**_

**Neusuada: This story kind of just came to me. It is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, so I hope you like it!**

**Ashe: We don't own anything.**

* * *

It had been about two and a half days after Alphonse had come to the Rockbell household holding a heavily bleeding Edward, begging that they help him.

And now here he was, wounds cleaned and bandaged, lying in a bed fast asleep, while Winry redressed where his arm and leg used to be, trying to be as careful as possible without hurting him.

Ed had still not woken up, and it was starting to worry everyone.

Mostly Winry, because even if she knew she was a little young, Winry had always loved Edward. Even if she was sure he would never return her feelings for him.

Though because he only thought of her as a friend, or because he was either too stubborn or embarrassed to admit that he had feelings for a girl, she did not know.

She hoped it was the latter.

"Winry," said a weak, but gentle voice from the doorway, startling her from her thoughts, and making her whip around to see a huge suit of armor in the doorway.

"Oh Al. You scared me," said Winry, finishing with dressing Ed's wounds.

"Oh, sorry," Al said, looking down. He was still getting used to his new body, but he at least knew how to turn the head and move around.

"It's fine Al. Did you need something?" she said trying to sound gentle, so that she would not make him feel worse.

"I just wanted to see if brother has woken up yet, and I wanted to know if I could help with anything," he said fidgeting with his hands.

"He has not woken up yet, but his wounds look better. I'm sure he will wake up soon, so don't worry," she said, and he nodded for her to answer his second question.

"And if you want to help, do you think that you could get me a bucket of cold water and a rag?" Winry said calmly.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," Al said as he hurried off to find the items that Winry needed.

Winry watched Edward's slow and steady breathing as she waited for Al to come back with the bucket of water and cloth.

He just seemed so peaceful. She wondered what he would say when he when he woke up. Would he ask her for auto mail to keep going with his life?

She shook her head to rid the thought of Ed screaming in pain as he got the auto mail connected to his nerves.

Winry turned around at the sound of something big and metal coming down the hallway.

"Here Winry," Al said as he handed her a bucket of cold water with a rag hanging off the side.

"Thanks Al," she said, taking the bucket and holding onto the rag so that it would not fall.

"No problem at all. Do you need anything else?" Al asked, his voice a little happier now that he knew he was helping.

"I think that I am good, but you could see if granny needs any help," Winry said smiling at his happiness.

Alphonse nodded and ran off to see if Pinako needed help with anything, closing the door behind him

After Winry wet the rag and put it on Ed's forehead, she pulled a chair up and sat next to him.

Thinking that since Ed was in a deep sleep and could subconsciously hear her, she held his hand and started to talk to him.

"Ed, my whole life you have always been the toughest person that I know and I don't want something like this to slow you down," Winry said, as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Winry sighed when he did not move, but then got an idea. If he could not hear her then maybe she could tell him how she felt and get it off of her chest.

And if he could not hear her, then things between them would not be awkward if he did not like her back.

Winry took a deep breath and then she started talking.

"Ed, you are the strongest person that I know, and I don't think that I could live without you. No. I know that I could not live without you. I guess what I'm am trying to say is…I love you, Edward," Winry said, blushing as she said the last part.

Winry got up, satisfied with herself, and walked out the door, only to find Alphonse walking up to her.

"You okay, Winry?" Al said when he got next to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Al," she said, fighting the blush spreading on her cheeks, and trying not to think that he might have heard everything she told Ed.

"You were in there for a long time. Is Ed okay?" Al said the first part confused, but the second part worried.

"Yes, Al, Ed is fine. I thought I told you not to worry," Winry said with a small smirk.

"Okay well, what happened? You were in there a long time," he said with a teasing tone.

Winry blushed. "Nothing happened. Now, I need to go help granny with some auto mail. Do you want to come and help?" Winry said quickly.

"No thanks. I think I will stay with Ed and see if he wakes up," Al said, deciding to stop teasing her and do something useful.

"Okay. Well bye," Winry said, hurrying off down the hallway and stairs.

Alphonse started to turn around, but stopped when he heard Ed's voice coming from the room he was about to walk into.

What he heard Ed say though, is what really stopped him in his tracks.

Was Al imagining it, or did Ed just say that he loved Winry?

Alphonse finished turning around and walked into Ed's room, where he saw him sitting up in bed, looking out the window, and smiling softly to himself.

"Brother! You're awake!" Al exclaimed, running over to him.

Ed looked up and smiled wider when he saw Alphonse.

"Al, how are you feeling?" Ed said, looking over Al's new metal body.

"Fine, but brother, Winry was in here earlier. How long have you been awake?" he said, wondering what she and Ed were doing in here the whole time she was in the room.

Edward closed his eyed and looked down with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Long enough."

* * *

**Neusuada: Awww wasn't that cute. Okay, so first FMA fanfiction so please review. Good comments or bad to tell me what I should change, and don't be afraid to request an idea for a fanfiction. I am super nice and will consider all requests and ideas, so please do that. Until next time any followers I happen to have. :) **


End file.
